


People Suck

by Emmysue101



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco sucks, Everyone sucks, F/M, I wrote this along time ago, Pansy sucks, a well deserved slap, except Ron...Ron is precious, out of place slytherin, unexpected McGonagall, we all know Dracos problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3383645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmysue101/pseuds/Emmysue101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Transferring from da account because I can* People Suck, as the clever title up there states. Draco just happens to be one of those many people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	People Suck

You sat in the Slytherin common room, reading one of your favorite books, while listening to the crackling of the fireplace. 

You were the outcast of the Slytherin house. You loved to read, you hated being rude, and you barely talked to anyone.

So, you kept to yourself most of the time, but there were rare times when Draco would just sit next to you in silence when no one else was around. You two would sit there for hours doing work, occasionally making small talk.

You don't know why he did, you thought he hated you, but you were thankful for the company. 

Then one day, Draco walked in looking defeated. He had bags under his eyes, his hair was a mess, and he had a blank look instead of his traditional smirk.

You watched as he sat down next to you, and stared at the wall. Something was bothering him, but what? 

You looked down at your book, then shyly looked back at him. His hands were trembling. Well that's not like him, you thought. 

Sniff. Oh no, oh no no no no what do I do?! Is he, you glanced back at him, oh he is! He's crying! 

You sat your book down, and you slowly moved closer to him, still not knowing what you were doing. So far, you were just winging it.

You brought your knees up, and wrapped your arms around them. You could feel him trembling now, and your heart broke.

"U-uh. Are you o-ok?......Draco?" You asked, hoping he wouldn't go off on you. When he didn't you turned and sat sideways.

What you saw shattered your heart. Tear stained cheeks, quivering lips, but the worst was his eyes. He looked so scared. 

You grabbed his hand, and when he tried to pull away you tightened your grip. He turned to you and sneered, "i don't need your pity (l/n.)" 

"Draco Malfoy, I don't pity anyone," you said sternly. He slowly looked up at you, "why do you even care, mud-blood?"

Well, ouch, that was rude. 

"Um well, I know what it's like to be alone and scared, and I wouldn't want anyone to go through that."

Draco quietly clutched your hand. 

"I'm not scared," he simply said, though you knew he was lying. So, you gave up talking and just wrapped your arms around him. He sat there in shock, you never got too close to anyone.

This was his chance. He pulled you onto his lap, and buried his face in the crook of your neck. 

Well that went better than expected, you thought with flushed cheeks.

You were pulled out of your thoughts when you heard him mumble, "tell no one of this (y/n)." 

What did i expect? He shouldn't be hanging out with me anyway.

The sound of footsteps echoed through the halls. Draco quickly pushed you off him and gave you an apologetic look. You sadly smiled at him, and picked up your book. Pansy and a few other slytherin girls came in.

"Dracie-poo," Pansy began, then sneered when she saw you. "Why are you hanging out with a filthy mud-blood?" 

Draco scoffed and quickly got up, "she keeps hanging all over me; a poor excuse for a Slytherin if you ask me." You rolled your eyes as the girls giggled.

He followed Pansy out the door, but turned and quickly waved before he left.

You sat there in silence, taking in what had just happened. Okay that solves it, people suck, you sighed heading off to bed.

You woke up the next day, avoiding all contact with Draco. 'I'm not going to be treated like a dog,' you thought as you walked towards Snape's class.

You looked around for an open seat, when Ron caught your eye....well everyones eyes. He was fanatically waving for you to sit with him.

You make your way next to him, passing Draco on the way. He couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy, it's not his fault Pansy won't LEAVE. He watched as you smiled and laughed with that git.

You, on the other hand, were completely oblivious to your stalker. 

"Hey (y/n)," Ron began, suddenly very interested with his pencil. "Umm, you know...if you're not busy later...would you....do you think...we could maybe hang out?" 

You looked at him in shock, his cheeks were red, and you couldn't help but giggle at his shyness.

"Yea, sure thing," you answered.

"Ms. (L/N), do you have something you want to share," Snape drawled. You looked up and hesitantly shook your head, "uh...no sir," you whispered.

\-----------------------------DOBBY IS FREEEEEEEEE---------------------------

 

You and Ron were aimlessly walking around Hogwarts. 

"....then mum grounded Fred and George for life." Both of you cracked up laughing, but it was getting late.

"Well, Ron, thanks for inviting me out," you said, dropping your gaze to the floor.  
He smiled, "we should totally do this again." 

He wrapped you in a hug, you said your goodbyes, and headed back to your common room.

\----------------------------JIGGERY POKERY-----------------------------

You quietly walked up the stairs when, "(l/n)!"  
'Man, there's no escaping him is there?!?'

You turned around and came face to face with none other then Malfoy. "What do you want Malfoy?" Your words laced with venom.

He was taken aback for a second; you never called him Malfoy. "Why are you hanging out with that blood traitor?"

"Why is it any of your business? Remember, I am just a mud-blood after all," you were steadily looking at the ground, wringing your hands.

"You shouldn't be hanging out with the likes of *SMACK*....." You slapped him before he could finish.

"You have no right to tell me who i should 'hang out with' Malfoy, and for your information, Ron is one of the few people who actually care about me so sod off!"

Draco stood there stunned, watching you turn around and run. The red mark on his cheek stood out against his pale skin, "OMG Dracie what happened?" Pansy asked. Draco turned without a word and followed after you.

\---------------------------------MISCHIEF MANAGED------------------------------

You ran outside, not caring where you went. Tears poured down your cheeks as you fell to your knees. 

You silently cried into your hands, not just about Draco, or Ron, but everything. It was dark out now, you were sure to get in trouble, but you didn't care anymore.

You heard footsteps approach, but kept your face in your hands.  
The person sat down in front of you and took your hands in his.

"I'm sorry."

You slowly looked up, 'did....did... Draco just...... apologize?' 

Draco gripped your hands and pulled you flush against him. He buried his face in the crook of your neck, "I'm so so so so so sorry."

Well now you were in shock. You sniffed and placed your hands on his chest. You slowly pushed him away and looked at him confused. 

"What?" He asked with his trademark smirk. 'Wow he's cute. Oh! Oh no, oh no no no!' You felt your cheeks heat up, and quickly looked down.

"You have serious problems, you know that Draco," you said fighting a smile.  
He looked down and nodded, "yea....I get that a lot."

"Who's there?!" 'Uh oh,' of course, leave it to Hagrid to ruin a moment. Draco climbed to his feet, grabbed your hand, and started running towards the school.

You slowed down once you reached the school. 'Wow I need to exercise,' you thought as you leaned against the bricks.

You glanced over at Draco, his hair was in his face, shirt untucked, and you couldn't help but giggle like a little school girl.

'Oh come on (y/n)! You do not have a thing for Draco!.......Okay, maybe you have a little thing for him. UGH!'

"What are you laughing at?"  
"Oh nothing," you said looking around. You gasped as Draco pushed you up against the building.

"D-d-draco?" His hands were against the wall, and a knee between your legs. '(Y/n), what did you get yourself into now!?!?'

He slowly leaned in and placed gentle kisses down your neck, and pulled away to see your reaction.

As soon as he pulled away though you couldn't help but let out a little disappointed whimper. He chuckled and dropped his hands to your waist.

He gripped your thighs and lifted you up, instinctively you wrapped your legs around his waist. "(Y/n)....."  
You wrapped your arms around his neck and quickly kissed him on the nose.

You saw his cheeks turn a light shade of pink, he smiled goofily and held you tighter. His eyes lingered on your lips as he inched forward. 

The kiss was not what you expected. Not from a Malfoy. It was sweet and gentle, but passionate. 

"Mr. Malfoy. Ms. (L/n), it would much appreciated if you went back to your house now, twenty points from Slytherin," Prof. McGonagall ordered. 

Draco gently put you down and grabbed your hand, and walked you back to the Slytherin house.

'Maybe people don't suck as much as i thought.'


End file.
